Remember The Time
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames one shot inspired by one of MJ's memorable, amazing songs; this for Kames Over All, hope this makes up for my lack of assistance these last few days! Contains Dom!Kendall/Sub!James. Small summary: Remember that love we had, time to remember!


Hey everyone, Robin here! Hehe, sorry but I'm so giddy today! I'm feeling the aster, awesome! But I also wanted to write not only because I'm giddy, but to help a dear friend of mine to be inspired somehow! Kames Over All, I remembered I offered help on a special one shot of yours and I can't believe I kept pushing it back! I'm sorry, truly sorry: school, work, etc. has really occupied me this week, but here's a one shot to help! It's a Halloween theme (the month of scares but also fun, yay!) and it's Kames with Dom!Kendall and Sub!James! Hope you love it dear, please forgive this rude and mean soul! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! This one shot was inspired by MJ's song 'Remember The Time'; it's so beautiful and cool, MJ is and will always be the King of Pop! This is AU, so be ready!

* * *

Kendall Knight fastened the jacket's black hood over his dirty blonde hair, keeping his head ducked low as Jade Diamond looked over his invitation.

She gasped in surprise at getting a peek at his bottle green eyes from under the hood, she breaking into a smile behind her Batgirl cowl.

"It's you, you got the invite I send you and came!" She whispered with excitement, the blonde smirking back.

"As if I would miss Jamie's birthday, especially since you're the genius behind the grand theme." He responded, snipping his hoodie's front down a bit to show off a long-sleeved black shirt; Jade giggled in fondness over the large, maroon red Superboy shield symbol on the blonde's firm chest.

"You're Conner Kent!" She squealed, admiring the black boots, sky blue jeans and black gloves on Kendall's hands.

"Yeah, the invite said James is Tim Drake for the party, and since Kon is best Tim's best friend and they get paired up a lot..." Kendall trailed off for dramatic effect, Jade's emerald eyes sparkling a wintergreen-gold in glee.

"Oh, a super couple! Just a warning though, Dak's here..." She said, her voice losing its hyper edge suddenly; it was clear James' baby sister didn't like his...boyfriend too much.

Neither did Kendall, which was why he was here to get the boy of his dreams back.

"I know, I knew he'd be here."

"He's the only person not dressed up as a Marvel or DC hero, so he'll be easy to spot." Kendall smirked again at this piece of info. This should make things even more interesting!

"Thanks Jade, for everything. So he's not dressed up, huh? Well, let's see if Dak can take on Conner 'Kon' Kent; Superboy's here for his Robin." Kendall said, Jade pushing back the long, dark purple curtain that led inside the large tent (that she managed to set up herself for James' birthday) where the party was being hosted.

"Go get him, guapo! I like thinking of you as my brother-in-law than Dak for Estrella!" She said, saluting the blonde hero as if in the army before winking behind her cowl, Kendall chuckling and pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks before disappearing behind the curtain.

...

The party was at full swing.

The party was at full swing. Everyone, in brightly colored yet still simple, costumes danced or talked, drank from their glasses or nibbled on their food. The tent was large and comfortable, the lights possible by small candles with grand flames and japanese lamps; the world around him was shining like a pool of gems, green and gold and purple and blue lighting the dance floor while party-goers lost themselves in the great music and glamour of the night.

And Kendall could not find James anywhere in the scene!

"Logan, Carlos! You guys here?" He shouted over the thumping echoes of the speakers blaring out MJ's classical, beloved tunes; it wasn't long before a short Latino with black hair and chocolate eyes came up to the blonde in a Spider-Man costume, mask off to see better in the dim lighting.

"K-Dog you made it, great! Logie, Kendall's here!" Carlos Garcia called over his shoulder, soon embraced lovingly by the slender waist by a Iron-Man; another ravenette, thin and lanky and taller than the slightly toned Latino, with mocha eyes and way paler skin shot Kendall a grin as he removed his own mask.

"Kendall, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming." Logan Mitchell teased the blonde Superboy, Kendall rolling his eyes though holding an amused grin.

"Funny Log, funny. Have you guys seen the birthday boy, I have his present."

"Dak left him alone by the punch bowl. Turn on the Kent charm, Kon! Tim needs some cheering up!" Carlos said with a light punch to Kendall's right shoulder, smirking all Katie-like; that's what happens when the two get together for a booming film-making business via internet.

"Don't need to tell me twice, but you know the MJ song James love so much?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get the party mix-up on that song, and when I give you two the signal, play it. We're cool on the plan?" Kendall said, Carlos grinning and nodding.

"Got it, bro! Come on Logie, to the DJ stand!" The small Spider-Man tugged his red-and-gold clad boyfriend through the moving crowd to disappear in minutes.

'Okay, Log and Carlitos got the music covered; now I have to find James, my Jamie.' The blonde mused in his head, smiling at the thought of seeing the brunette again.

After four years of no contact and separation...

...

James sighed to himself dejectedly, mercury brown eyes hidden behind his domino mask. The now twenty-three year old was bored of his mind, bored of his mind at his own birthday party.

Dak said he was going to welcome some guests and be right back; that was over an hour ago.

The brunette sighed again and plopped down all by his lonesome at an empty table, wishing he wasn't wearing his Robin (Tim Drake version from YJ, not Dick Grayson) costume anymore; he wasn't in a party mood, especially since he has no idea if Carlos and Logan had made it yet.

Camille, Lucy, even Jo (who once hated James for "stealing" Kendall away from her, no longer hating on Lucy either) along with Guitar Dude and Jett had showed up for his special day, greeting him with smiles and/or grins and showering him with meaningful gifts. He was very thankful they came along to cheer him up and hang with him and sister but...there was something missing, and it wasn't Carlos and Logan with him.

'No, stop thinking about him; we haven't talked in four years, I became a singer and he a dancer. We had that fight, we broke it off and that's that. He probably doesn't remember me, or the fact that today is my birthday...' James thought to himself bitterly, biting his lower lip to hold back his tears.

He hated thinking about Kendall, for it always brought him to tears; it's been years since their relationship ended, since their friendship turned sour and the two lost contact over time. He shouldn't let those bittersweet memories bring his mood down, it was his freaking birthday for Alfred Pennyworth's sake!

"Looks like my baby bird is upset, maybe Kon can cheer him up?" The brunette scrunched up his delicate eyebrows behind his mask and looked up from his hands resting over his lap to meet...

Green eyes, bottle green eyes.

B-Bottle green eyes? Bottle green eyes...!

"Y-You...! What the Jason are you doing here for! H-How did you even...?" James studded question after question, eyes wide as dinner plates while he allowed his yellow-bellied black cape swish around his lithe, tall frame.

Kendall frowned at the pain and fear in the other's expression, he sighing before reaching out and taking the other's hands; James' hands flinched in his hold but he did not pull away, tilting his head to the side so not to see the other's face though.

"James, James look at me. Please look at me, we need to talk." The blonde pleaded, yet the brunette was known well for his stubbornness.

"Why, why are you? It's been four years, you said it would be best for us to not see each other for a while, until things cooled down. You and I had that fight, remember?" James shot back weakly.

"Do you even remember what we fought about that day?"

"No, but that's not the point..."

"No, it is the point! James, I don't even remember what we fought about! The only thing I do know that it was over something really stupid, and I was a turd back then. I let you walk away from me, the biggest mistake of my life and I want nothing more than to fix it." Kendall began, though James cut him off with a cold glare.

"Isn't it a little too late for that, Kendall? I don't see the point of you coming, it's not like you can turn back time. Besides I'm dating Dak, I'm not a free person and I'm not the type to go around with other guys when I already have someone." James said firmly, yet his wall of steel got dents when Kendall reached out with his spidery, pale hands and cupped his face, knowing those beautiful brown eyes were glued to his behind that domino mask.

"James, can you really say you haven't been missing me as much as I've missed you all these years? Look at me, hold my gaze and tell me straight in the face that you haven't missed me all these years. Tell me, tell me!" The blonde begged, his jacket falling off his shoulders as he soon pulled the other into his arms; James gasped at the warm, protective embrace that he hasn't felt in a long time, his eyes closing and he unable to control his body's actions as his arms climbed up the slightly shorter (still, even after all these years!) man's shoulders and gripped tightly at his form.

Kendall breathed in the other's butter honey scent and smiled in content, his ears catching sound of...

"My favorite MJ song?" James pulled away from the blonde a bit to see Carlos and Logan grinning at him from the DJ stand, Jade and Lucy stuffing an unconscious (a blunt to the head did just the trick) Dak into an oversized Jack-O-Lantern with evil yet sweet smirks before the other partygoers parted a way to the center of the dance floor for Kendall and James.

"We're going to remember those times, Jamie..." Kendall said, winking in the brunette's direction before letting go of his hands and strutting all sassy-like to the center of the dance floor.

James just watched with his masked eyes, tears working down his hallow caramel cheeks.

Kendall wasted no time; he twisted and spun on his heels, rocking his hips to MJ's contagious beats while mouthing the words to himself and the brunette, everyone either snapping their fingers or clapping to the rhythm as the blonde tried his best (which wasn't all bad) to moonwalk and add his own flare with flips and rock of the shoulders. Lucy, Jett, Guitar Dude, Jo, Camille joined with Logan and Carlos as background dancers, laughing as they tried to keep up with the quick-footed Superboy but also give out their own styles.

James just watched, a smile spreading across his face.

That song, he loved it so much!

It was the song he listened to when sad, when he was in a dancing mood and wanted to get all that energy out, when he was happy and just wanted to be random and goof around.

But...it was also the song he heard the day he met Kendall, back when they were three and their moms introduced them during a playdate.

The two actually danced around in the Living Room to that song, it was the song that forged their friendship in a way, made them close and talk and talk until they knew everything about each other by the end of the day.

It was...their song!

Kendall slid across the floor by the heels of his black combat boots, he going to one knee and clasping the brunette's hands, mouthing the words still though James soon followed his lead; he pulled the blonde gently to his feet and allowed himself to be spun around in a circle, Kendall's arms soon around his waist and his chest pressing to the brown-eyed male's firm back.

It was their song, the song they sang when they were blue, the song that they recited to each other as if in another language known only to them, it was the song that made both their hearts race.

"W-What the? Hey, get me out of here!" Dak was soon awake and shouting from inside the pumpkin, though Mercedes fastened a heavy metal lock to the lantern's top and grinned, the mischievous look on her face perfect for her Catwoman costume.

Kendall smiled at the brunette's awed expression from behind, cupping his face again with one hand before slowly sealing their lips together, everyone around them cheering though the two tightened their holds on the other as they remembered the sensation, the feeling of their lips connecting again.

Raw, alive, real and overwhelming; a pink aura, a burst of electricity, oh how they haven't felt this in such a long time! How did they survive this long without each other?

James' mask fell to the floor as he had his mercury brown eyes meet Kendall's bottle green ones, the blonde brushing his lips over the other's forehead.

"I-I...remember, and I still love you." James whispered, smiling when Kendall's eyes brightened in obvious joy and their lips met again, passionate and affectionate but also wanting, filled with longing.

"I still love you too, now and forever. Will you take me back?"

"Yeah, I forgive you."


End file.
